


don't go breakin' my heart

by sunfl0w3r



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, i was really bored last night so here you go, its unedited and awkward but i tried, my first sucessful attempt at a oneshot, reddie!, they're gay lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfl0w3r/pseuds/sunfl0w3r
Summary: inspired by the prompt: you're breakin' my heart, babeRichie's car breaks down and the taxi he calls happens to be pioneered by none other than Eddie Kaspbrack. (mediocre) Flirting ensues.





	don't go breakin' my heart

 

The lanky teen climbed into the back of the taxi, practically folding his stick-figure limbs in half in order to fit into the unusually clean seats of the cab. 

 

"I thank ye kindly for pickin' me up, mistah. See, Alphie, my good old iron steed, finally gave out, with fuckin' smoke and all. It's a wonder I didn't choke from all the fuckin'- uh- toxic fumes or whatever." Eddie nearly scoffed at the teen's horrible impression.

 

"Ok, sir. Where are we headed to?" At this, the teen seemed to take pause.

 

"Well damn. My house, I guess. The good ol' h-" a pause. Then, he started again, in a new direction. "Or no! Take me to Bev's house!" The taxi driver waited for further instruction, looking back to get a good view of his passenger for the first time. And hot diggity darn, the boy was beautiful. Deep brown eyes met Eddie's own from behind yellow-rimmed glasses, tangled black curls falling over fair, freckled skin. The streetlamp from outside cast a dim golden glow over his face, letting shadows collect in the dips beneath his prominent cheekbones and jawline. The teen was a chaotic, beautiful mess. A colourful, patterned button down was tastefully paired with a loose band shirt, all tied together with some lovely green skinny jeans, which almost perfectly summed up what little Eddie had seen of his personality. In short, he was exactly the taxi driver's type. "Well hot damn, ain't you just the cutest." It seemed Eddie may have been the teen's type as well.

 

"I uh-" the driver blinked, somewhat distracted. "I need an address."

 

"Well, if you wanted to take me home, all you needed to do was ask!" The teen gladly fired off an address, leaning flirtatiously close to the front seat, a crooked, albeit charming grin tugging at his lips. "The name's Richie, by the way. Thought you might as well learn it now, since you'll be screaming it later tonight." At this, Eddie pressed harshly down on the gas, sending the teen- Richie, back against his seat.

 

"Disgusting," he muttered, fighting against the redness that begged to fill his cheeks. After the initial jolt of speed, the taxi slowed to a more reasonable (and legal) pace, heading towards the aforementioned Bev's house. They made it only a good block or so before Richie called them to a swift halt with a screech of _wait! stop the car!_  Eddie, being the obedient driver he was, promptly pulled over. looking back with a mix of alarm and expectation at his passenger.

 

"Just a minute." After some fumbling with the door handle, Riche was able to clamber out of the back seat, leaving Eddie looking after him (through the window) in confusion. However, it took only a few moments before Richie's intentions became clear when the teen pulled open the door to the passenger's seat (beside Eddie) and practically fell into the seat, the door slamming after him.

 

"What're you- no! You can't sit in- no! Back! Go back to the back!" Eddie swatted at him, eyes wide, doing a decent job at dismissing his flustered-ness as alarm at his passenger's disregard of customs and personal space, rather than this enchanting hot boy's proximity.

"Aw, you're breakin' my heart, babe."Eddie rolled his eyes, doing an excellent job of keeping the charmed smile off his face.

 

"Have you never been in a taxi? Passengers sit in the back!"

 

"But this is literally called the passenger's seat." Richie levelled the driver with his most deadpan stare, eyebrows raised.

 

 _Touché_. Eddie scowled.

 

"Fine. Whatever. Stay if you want." Pressing down on the gas, he started down the road again, keeping his eyes fixed firmly on the street before them, "and put on your seatbelt." Richie complied. Just barely within his line of sight, Eddie could see Richie's long fingers drumming against the glove box. Quickly, Eddie pulled his thoughts away from those fingers before more risqué topics could come to mind, choosing to focus, instead, on the comfortable, if charged, silence that filled the cab, before Richie inescapably shattered it.

 

"What's your name, sweetheart?" _There it is_. "You look like a... Charlie? or maybe R... Remus... Lupin... have you seen Harry Potter? Remus and Sirius were totally banging." Eddie blinked, glancing over to the teen beside him.

 

"I uh- my name's Eddie."

 

"Eddie! It's almost as cute as you are," Richie cooed, those long fingers twitching towards the driver. "And that's saying something, because you're fucking adorable." Eddie smiled. It was a bright smile, although hesitant, paired with rose-tinted cheeks and dimples making themselves comfortable in his freckled skin. "You got a boyfriend?" Eddie shook his head, deliberately keeping his gaze away from Richie.

 

"No."

 

"You got a number?"

 

"Nah."

 

"Y- what? No?"

 

"Nah. But I could use one. I think yours might just do the trick." Eddie grinned, finally glancing over to the teen next to him, who looked over at him in wonder as they pulled up to their destination. Richie's eyes were wide, his parted lips twitching into a delighted smile, like a child that had just received their favourite toy, the one that they marvelled at in the aisles of the store, that they begged their parents for, sticky fingers pointing eagerly towards the item of their desire.

 

"Sure thing, Eddo! Have you any... eh... papyrus?" Rolling his eyes, Eddie procured a somehow unwrinkled napkin and a Sharpie from the glovebox, choosing to ignore the monstrosity of a nickname that had slipped through Richie's chapped lips. The teen scribbled a phone number on the napkin in sprawling script, then capped the marker, handing both marker and napkin to Eddie with a proud flourish, paired with an almost childish smile. Then, he climbed out of the car, the ultimate picture of grace as he tripped over his own feet, staggering backwards as he regained his balance. Raising one hand in an awkward salute, he winked at Eddie, still walking backwards. He paused, eyes widening. "Wait! I forgot to pay you!" Richie leapt forwards, back into the passenger's seat again. From his pocket, he pulled a somewhat crumpled $15, handing it to Eddie with a wink. "Keep the change, love." With that, he slid out of the car, slamming the door behind him, and disappeared into the house.

 

Eddie looked after him with a smitten grin, holding tightly onto the napkin and money in his hand, before tucking both into his pocket, then driving away.


End file.
